


Le vieux signe

by Dilly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ecology, F/M, Future, Gen, Science Fiction, Short Story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Une courte nouvelle de SF écrite en 2010. Deux jeunes parlent d'écologie, et d'autres choses...
Kudos: 3





	Le vieux signe

L'averse était tombée brutalement, chaude et si épaisse qu'elle en avait des reflets blancs ; mais il sembla aussi d'un coup faire plus frais à l'intérieur de l'immeuble en ruines.  
  
« Temps de merde », constata mornement Çata.  
  
Il expira une bouchée de son odieux calumet argenté à motifs circulaires ; cinq heures était toujours l'heure à laquelle il se laissait aller à moraliser, et il fallait bien toute la beauté qu'il cachait sous ses oripeaux de laine pour faire oublier à Soulei son horripilante attitude de donneur de leçons.  
  
« Tu t'plains de moi à tous tes potes, mais si j'sors pas, c'est que l'air est trop pollué en été », ajouta-t-il. « Ils ont donné l'alerte à la radio aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Parce que tu crois que c'est une vie, ça, parasiter ici à compulser tes rouleaux toute la journée ? » s'irrita sa petite amie de façon tout à fait prévisible. « Trouve-toi une vie bon sang. »  
  
« Tu me fais rire, bébé... Toi et tes copains de l'université vous n'êtes que des moutons. La planète continue de se dégrader et vous restez les bras croisés à attendre que ça se passe. Regarde autour de toi, ma vieille, cette ville est devenue un enfer. Les astronautes de la mission, ils vont même plus vouloir r'venir. »  
  
« Çata, je t'lai déjà dit. Tes arguments sont tellement exagérés qu'ils en perdent toute valeur. Ici il n'y a pas de pluies d'acide sulfurique et il ne fait pas 400°C à la surface. »  
  
« La perception de la température est quelque chose de relatif. Moi à 40°C j'ai l'impression d'être comme un gigot dans un four. Toi aussi quand j'te tripote d'ailleurs. »  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux rasés pinça d'un air à la fois moqueur et coquin le haut du fessier gauche de sa petite amie. Elle se décala sur le côté du tapis de coussins.  
  
« Pas de ça aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre que tu ne t'es même pas lavé. »  
  
« J'ai plus de savon. »  
  
« T'as bien de l'argent pout t'acheter tes rouleaux. Tu passes la nuit dessus. Tu pourras te la torcher avec cette nuit d'ailleurs. »  
  
« Putain, vas-y, fais pas ta pimbêche. »  
  
Soulei détourna la tête, l'air pincé, vexée par cette appellation. Çata en profita pour enchaîner :  
« Tu sais combien elle a coûté cette foutue expédition ? Des milliards, et pendant ce temps la crise alimentaire fait toujours plus de victimes. Je n'parle même pas du carburant pour propulser cette capsule de merde. Tout ça pour aller griller sur cette planète cramée... Alors qu'elle est déjà connue depuis les temps antiques. A quoi bon aller poser un foutu drapeau dessus ? »  
  
« Tu me fatigues, avec tes discours politiques stéréotypés. »  
  
Le garçon se laissa tomber en arrière sur ses sacs de sable, ses lourdes paupières mi-closes. Il expira un cercle de fumée, qu'il tenta de redessiner du doigt.  
  
« Et puis pourquoi vouloir briser le mythe, avec ces photos froides ? Cette planète était révérée autrefois, on en avait fait la déesse de l'Amour et de la Génération. On croyait même que c'était une étoile, car elle était la plus brillante de toutes. Elle nous donnait le chemin quand nous étions perdus dans le désert. Son symbole était un signe de reconnaissance pour les initiés, on le gravait au-dessus des portes, on en faisait des médaillons. »  
  
Il désigna le cercle surmonté d'une croix que sa petite amie portait autour du cou. Un bijou de pacotille qu'elle avait acheté sur un marché.  
  
« Ah, c'est le symbole de Genitrix, ça ? » s'enquit Soulei, brusquement apaisée par un accès de coquetterie intellectuelle.  
  
« Oui, dans l'ancien zodiaque », répondit Çata. Il poursuivit en récitant son manuel de collégien : « La troisième planète après le soleil, la plus proche de la nôtre. Si belle vue la nuit, mais où toute vie est impossible. »  
  
  



End file.
